Seven Days With You
by Asahiko Kaida
Summary: Malaikat diturunkan ke bumi dengan mengemban tugas untuk mengabulkan keinginan terbesar manusia yang ia temui. Dan itu pun yang akan Naruto lakukan saat bertemu dengan Sasuke Summary aneh, cerita gaje yang seperti biasa, dan typo dimana-mana. Yang pasti ini adalah SN fic... RnR please
1. Chapter 1

~Seven Day With You~

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ai bisa-bisanya muncul lagi dengan fic baru padahal masih ada fic yang harus ai lanjutkan. Gomen ne readers, ai paling ga kuat sama yang namanya multichap. Otak ai rasanya keriput mendadak kaya om Itachi *plak* kalau disuruh mikir yang susah-susah kaya gitu

Maaf sekali lagi readers... ga cuma wb, otak ai juga maksa untuk terus mikirin fic ini. Jadi ai mau selingkuh*?* ke fic ini dan fokus ke sini dulu. Kalau ai moodnya baik ya ai lanjutkan lagi fic yang lain kalau ga ya wassalam *plak

Jadi, berkenankah readers membaca fic ai yang abal ini? dan masih adakah yang menantik fic ai yang lain?

* * *

 **Prolog. Meeting**

 **At night**

Manik mata sekelam malam itu menatap sosok pemuda yang duduk dengan wajah menunduk di depannya. Geraman dan dengusan berat kembali terdengar darinya, wajah tampan yang kaku itu menampilkan gurat-gurat lelah yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering kali ia perlihatkan. Sedangkan sosok di depannya hanya bisa diam menunduk, seolah menatap lantai-lantai kayu di bawahnya lebih menarik daripada pemuda tampan di depannya.

Manik mata sebiru lautan itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, sedikit merasa risih setelah belasan menit mata gelap itu masih saja menatapnya intens dengan pandangan mencurigai. Banyak rasa cemas yang membuncah dalam dirinya, takut-takut pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven itu akan menganggapnya gila karena kata-kata yang beberapa saat lalu ia katakan.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu datang menemuiku?"

Setelah menit demi menit berlalu dalam rasa canggung, akhirnya suara baritone yang pemuda pirang itu harapkan mengalun juga. Walau nadanya sedikit –ah tidak- sangat ketus dan dingin.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu." Sumpah demi Tuhan yang ada di surga. Ingin sekali rasanya pemuda pirang itu kabur saja saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, tatapan pemuda dingin itu benar-benar membuatnya takut setengah mati. Kenapa Tuhan sampai hati memberikannya tugas seperti ini dan harus bertemu dengan pemuda menakutkan seperti dia.

"Kau ini penguntit atau apa?" gurat-gurat kesal semakin bercampur aduk dalam wajah tampan yang menatap menyelidik pada pemuda yang kini menatapnya berang walau masih takut-takut.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku ini malaikat. Bukan seperti kata-kata aneh yang kau katakan itu." Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya bingung, pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya tak mengerti. Apa barusan dia bilang? Malaikat? Hal konyol macam apa ini. Di zaman seperti ini mana ada orang yang percaya dengan malaikat apalagi dengan orang gila yang mengaku-aku sebagai malaikat. Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?

Pemuda pirang itu semakin mengerut kesal, wajah pemuda tampan di depannya terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Apa-apaan pemuda ini? Ia sudah jujur tapi kenapa pemuda itu seolah tak percaya padanya bahkan menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ok. Kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain-main dengan bocah sepertimu." Kini gurat kekesalan itu semakin menumpuk banyak di wajah sempurna keduanya. Percakapan mereka ini benar-benar menguras energi dan emosi. "Jadi, katakan saja apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Memang kau pikir ada orang gila yang mau-maunya mengaku sebagai malaikat dan mendatangimu?" Suara yang cempreng itu sedikit meninggi. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, memberi kesan-kesan penekanan yang sepertinya tak terlalu berpengaruh.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Aku pernah bertemu orang yang lebih gila daripada kau." Entahlah, yang ada di bayangan Sasuke saat ini hanya orang-orang gila bergender wanita yang sering kali mengejar-ngejarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu seketika terdiam. Berbicara dengan seorang pemuda dingin yang minim bicara seperti seseorang di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Rasanya kata-kata manis yang sering ia ucapkan menguar entah kemana. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lelah, menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak pada sandaran sofa yang sejak tadi ia duduki. Mencoba memutar otaknya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke tentang dirinya.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di belahan bibir berwarna semerah cherry itu. Senyum yang biasanya akan memukau siapa saja, namun sepertinya tak berhasil pada pemuda dingin di depannya itu. Segera ia tegakkan tubuhnya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai percakapan melelahkan yang mungkin akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Aku ini adalah seorang malaikat yang ditugaskan Tuhan untuk mengabulkan keinginan terbesarmu."

Namun, harapan yang beberapa detik lalu melambung tinggi kini jatuh ke dalam lubang terdalam yang tak berujung. Wajah tampan itu masih datar-datar saja, bahkan suara decihan keluar dari mulut tajamnya.

"Jangan konyol. Aku lebih percaya jika kau berkata bahwa kau adalah penguntit yang terlalu terobsesi padaku." Tuhan, rasanya pemuda pirang itu benar-benar ingin mati saat ini juga. "Masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya dan tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, kau pikir aku akan percaya."

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang barusan saja ia dengar. Bertanya-tanya apakah masuk ke dalam rumah orang lain tanpa permisi adalah suatu hal yang salah. Sungguh ia tak tahu, sepertinya ia harus belajar tentang tata krama manusia suatu saat nanti.

"Kurasa caraku salah. Seharusnya aku menemuinya di depan pintu masuk saja, bukannya menunggunya di dalam seperti tadi." Gumaman spontan itu meluncur manis dari belahan bibir cerewet itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir. Sedikit merutuki kepolosan atau bahkan kebodohan pemuda di depannya ini.

Dipijat keningnya perlahan, sedikit menetralisir rasa pening yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini dan bertemu orang aneh yang mengaku malaikat di dalam rumahnya bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Yang ia harapkan hanya mandi dan tidur secepatnya.

"Sasuke." Manik hitam kelam itu kembali terbuka, menatap kaget pada _sapphire_ indah di depannya. "Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Bagaimana pemuda pirang ini bisa tahu namanya? Ah, ia lupa. Sepertinya pemuda yang masih menatap khawatir padanya itu benar-benar penguntit yang luar biasa. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum bangkit berdiri dari sofa empuk yang tak lagi terasa empuk baginya. Menatap jengah pada pengganggu aneh yang entah kenapa malah ia ajak bicara. Seharusnya ia usir saja pemuda itu sejak tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumahku. Sekarang juga!"

Ditariknya tangan mungil berlapis kulit tan itu kencang, menariknya berdiri hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Sedikit disadarinya bahwa pemuda pirang itu jauh lebih pendek darinya. Dan apa-apaan wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya itu.

"Eh! Tunggu Sasuke... aku tak boleh pergi sebelum mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Pemuda pirang itu berontak kencang saat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih mungil dari Sasuke tiba-tiba ditarik paksa keluar dari ruang santai yang terlihat mewah itu. Namun, tangan mungilnya hanya merasa sakit saja saat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya sebagai balasan dari pemberontakan yang ia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu keinginanku hanya satu, berhentilah menggangguku."

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah pintu terbanting keras tepat di depan wajahnya, dibanting dengan kasar oleh pemilik rumah yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya itu.

"Hey... tunggu Sasuke! Buka pintunya!" Gedoran kencang kembali terdengar menggema di rumah itu. Begitu kencangnya hingga Sasuke harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Panggilan-panggilan dari suara cempreng yang sangat tak ia sukai itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Sudah cukup banyak kegilaan yang terjadi hari ini dan Sasuke sudah benar-benar muak dibuatnya.

Segera dilangkahkan kakinya, mengabaikan gedoran di pintu masuk rumahnya dan teriakan cempreng yang masih setia mengalun mengisi kesunyian di dalam rumah itu. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang Sasuke butuhkan saat ini hanya mandi dan tidur.

 **TBC/DELETE/END**

* * *

Curculon Author :

Jadi bagaimana, minna? Apakah fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

Dan lagi-lagi ai minta maaf kalo fic ini kacau balau dan gaje luar biasa

Akhir kata, RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2 First Day The Crazy One

**Seven Days With You**

Disclaimer : sampai kapan pun, Naruto punya om Masashi. om si raja tega...

 **First Day. The Crazy One**

 **At morning**

Tatapan kesal dan jengah Sasuke masih tertuju pada benda sialan yang teronggok menyedihkan di dekat pintu di ujung kamar bernuansa biru dan putih itu. Sasuke masih setia terduduk nyaman di balik selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur ukuran double itu, suara dering nyaring beberapa menit yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati hingga ia tega melempar benda itu seenaknya saja. Ingatkan dia untuk membeli jam meja yang telah ia rusak untuk kesekian kalinya itu.

Dipijatnya keningnya perlahan, kepalanya masih pusing berat, rasanya tidur semalaman masih tak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang dirasakannya kini. Manik hitam kelamnya masih menatap benci jam meja yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi itu saat kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawanya melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ia malas setengah mati bahkan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi apa daya lagi-lagi jadwal yang menumpuk hari ini benar-benar membuatnya terpaksa untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat pada sebuah pintu bercat putih di ujung sana, melangkah masuk ke dalam dan mendapati kamar mandi yang lagi bernuansa putih bersih menyambutnya. Dinyalakannya keran di westafel di ujung ruangan, membasuh wajahnya yang masih terlihat lelah dengan gerakan tangan yang terlalu kasar.

Ditatapnya singkat cermin besar di depannya, menatap bayang-bayang seorang pemuda tampan dengan gurat-gurat lelah yang nampak jelas. Sebuah hembusan napas lelah kembali terdengar darinya, sebelum diambilnya sebuah handuk kecil kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang dengan ukuran sedang itu.

Ia masih sibuk membasuh wajah dan helaian rambut ravennya yang sedikit basah sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ya, kegiatan paginya masih sama seperti hari-hari yang lain sebelum sebuah suara nyaring mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke."

Oh sungguh, Sasuke ingin sekali meledak saat ini juga saat sepasang manik mata kelamnya menemukan sosok pemuda pirang yang tersenyum lebar di ruang makan dengan apron merah yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya. Sosok pemuda pirang itu sepertinya sedang sibuk menata sesuatu di atas meja, kembali mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan perpaduan antara kesal dan terkejut.

Andai ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menahan diri yang sangat luar biasa, sudah dipastikan pemuda pirang itu sudah ia lempar dari jendela apartmennya yang ada di lantai tiga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Desisan penuh ancaman meluncur manis dari bibir Sasuke.

Sosok yang masih disibukkan dengan kegiatannya itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum lebar yang tadi Sasuke lihat kembali muncul di wajah mungil dengan tiga guratan di setiap pipinya itu. Diletakkannya piring terakhir di meja makan dan dipusatkannya perhatiannya pada sosok Sasuke yang seakan-akan membeku di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan yang masih menusuk seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, Sasuke." Senyum itu masih mengembang di wajah itu, senyuman yang benar-benar membuat urat amarah Sasuke bisa putus begitu saja. Dan apa-apaan jawabannya itu, apa pemuda pirang itu ingin dilempar dari jendela apartmennya saat ini juga.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar, dobe. Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam apartmenku?" Suara penuh ancaman itu masih setia Sasuke keluarkan walau rasanya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada pemuda pirang itu.

Masih tergambar jelas di kepala Sasuke akan kenangan akan kejadian semalam. Saat dirinya benar-benar ingin membunuh orang untuk pertama kalinya. Dan sekarang apa-apaan ini. Pemuda pirang yang kemarin tiba-tiba muncul di dalam apartmennya dan sudah ia usir itu lagi-lagi muncul di dalam apartmennya. Yang lebih megejutkannya adalah apron yang melekat pas di tubuh mungilnya dan sarapan yang kini terhidang di meja makannya. Rasanya panggilan dobe yang baru saja Sasuke berikan begitu pas untuk pemuda pirang di depannya. Dia memang dobe, terlalu bodoh sampai tak memahami sama sekali jika saat ini bisa saja ia dilempar dari lantai tiga apartemen itu.

Sungguh, rasanya barusan tadi pagi ia telah mengira kejadian semalam adalah mimpi terburuk yang akan langsung ia lupakan begitu saja. Tapi rasanya Tuhan benar-benar tega padanya sehingga membuat keinginannya itu hancur lebur dalam hitungan menit setelah ia mengucapkan harapannya itu.

"Aku masuk dari jendela itu. Kau sepertinya tak menguncinya semalam sehingga aku bisa masuk lagi ke dalam rumahmu." Sosok itu menunjuk singkat jendela balkon yang tak jauh dari mereka yang kini terbuka lebar.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus terperangah dibuatnya. Ia ingat bahwa apartmennya ada di lantai teratas yang tak mungkin dengan mudah dipanjat begitu saja apalagi oleh pemuda mungil seperti si pirang itu. Lalu, apa-apaan pemuda pirang ini. Apakah dia orang gila yang sangat terobsesi padanya sehingga dengan gilanya memanjat gedung lantai tiga untuk mencapai balkon apartmennya? Dan lagi-lagi bagaimana ia memanjat jika tak ada alat yang sepertinya mungkin untuk membantunya itu.

"Kau gila!" Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu yang masih setia menatapnya dengan senyuman yang masih setia mengembang di wajahnya, rasanya ia sudah mulai kebal dengan kata-kata ejekan yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. "Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari apartmenku."

 _Sapphire_ indah itu kini menatap bingung ke arahnya, wajah mungil yang dibingkai helaian pirang yang sedikit panjang itu ia miringkan sedikit. Hell, apa-apaan wajah polos itu. Apa dia tak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat. Bukankah masuk ke dalam rumah orang lain tanpa seizin pemiliknya masih merupakan tindak kriminal.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku tak bisa pergi sebelum mengabulkan keinginan terbesarmu." Pemuda pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya, lagi-lagi memperlihatkan raut bocah yang penuh kepolosan itu.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal konyol macam itu."

Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di depan pemuda pirang yang membuat urat nadinya seakan diiris-iris, walau meja makan dengan makanan yang masih mengepul di atasnya memisahkan mereka. Tepat di mata Sasuke, raut wajah yang polos, entah raut polos itu dibuat-buat atau tidak, yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke muak sekaligus bingung di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa yang kukatakan ini bukanlah hal yang konyol. Ini adalah hal yang sangat serius, Sasuke." Manik mata _sapphire_ yang harus Sasuke akui sedikit membuatnya terpesona itu menatapnya kesal. Raut wajahnya masih sama, wajah mungil dengan pipi yang digembungkan hingga batas maksimalnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, rasanya lelah yang dirasakannya kini sudah tumbuh berkali-kali lipat bahkan mungkin ribuan kali lipat. Orang gila di depannya ini benar-benar ingin membuatnya mati muda atau apa. Apakah tak cukup kemarin malam Sasuke hampir dibuat mati rasa karena kelakuan gilanya itu.

Tangan mungil itu kembali ia genggam, tubuh mungil kembali ia seret, walau kali ini tak ada perlawanan. Pemuda pirang itu masih terlihat bingung rupanya, wajah mungilnya itu masih terlihat sama polosnya seperti tadi. Masih sama seperti semalam sebelum ia sadar saat sebuah pintu bercat putih besar kembali terbanting keras di depannya.

"Hey Sasuke! Buka pintunya! Kenapa kau itu suka sekali mengusirku!" Dan untuk kedua kalinya teriakan-teriakan terdengar dari balik pintu yang dipunggungi Sasuke. Sejenak tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu masuk, sedikit mencoba meredakan rasa lelah. Rasanya ini seperti deja vu saja. Hanya saja kali ini rasa kesal yang ia rasakan berkali lipat.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Sedikit Sasuke harap pemuda pirang gila itu sudah pergi dari pintu rumahnya walau keinginannya lagi-lagi musnah begitu saja saat suara cempreng itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. Hanya suara pelan dengan sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu sebelum kesunyian kembali melingkupi Sasuke.

Kata-kata itu terdengar jelas di telinganya dan bagaimana bisa terekam dengan sempurna di pikirannya. Sasuke masih terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang tak jauh darinya dengan tangan yang masih mengacak-acak helaian ravennya yang tidak ada rapi-rapinya itu.

Ditatapnya sepiring omelete dengan uap yang masih mengepul di atasnya dan secangkir teh hangat yang melengkapi menu sarapan itu. Oh Tuhan, apa-apaan ini. Apa-apaan dengan sarapan yang tersaji rapi di depannya. Sedikit menebak-nebak dan frustasi sendiri dengan situasi yang terjadi padanya kini. Hell, seandainya jam tak menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat dan kepalanya yang memutar-mutar ulang kata-kata pemuda pirang itu sebelum ia pergi sudah Sasuke buang menu sarapan yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Terkutuklah perutnya yang semakin memperkeruh pikirannya ini. Apabila Sasuke mati setelah memakan omelet menggiurkan itu setidaknya ia tahu siapa orang yang harus ia hantui. Ya, itu pun kalau ia mati bukan. Lagipula rasanya kata-kata pemuda pirang itu terlalu jujur bahkan untuk Sasuke percaya. Gila, ingin sekali Sasuke menjambak-jambak rambutnya setelah perut laparnya itu kembali berbunyi.

Sepertinya kata-kata biasa yang pemuda pirang itu ucapkan sudah membuat Sasuke mulai gila sepenuhnya. Ya, hanya kata-kata biasa dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dan penyemangat di akhirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera makan omelete yang kubuat tadi, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tak makan semalam." Dan tak lupa kata-kata terakhir sebelum suara cempreng itu benar-benar menghilang. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sasuke."

 **At night**

Kau tau pengharapan apa yang Sasuke inginkan saat ia masih memegang gagang pintu depan apartmennya itu, entahlah, mungkin ini pengaharapan yang pertama kali ia ucapkan, tapi jujur saat ini berharap jika di dalam sana, ya di dalam apartmennya tidak akan ada pemuda pirang yang sudah dua kali ia temui dan sudah dua kali ia usir itu. Sudah beberapa menit ia habiskan dengan pengharapan yang terkesan bodoh itu.

Akhirnya sebuah hembusan napas yang begitu berat keluar darinya sebelum tangan putih pucatnya memutar gagang pintu itu dan membuka ke dalam. Boleh Sasuke berharap untuk mati saat ini juga. Sungguh Sasuke ingin sekali ia mati saat ini juga saat manik matanya kembali mendapati pemuda pirang yang lagi-lagi mengejutkannya itu kini berdiri manis di depannya. Berdiri manis dengan senyum lebarnya, bahkan apron merah itu masih setia melekat pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin sekali melempar pemuda itu, tapi kenapa wajah bocah dengan senyum lebar nan polos itu membuatnya sedikit err- merasa luluh mungkin walau sepertinya tak ia sadari hal itu sedikit pun. Alasan itu terlalu mengada-ada, terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan di kantor sepertinya lebih cocok menjadi alasan daripada hal melankolis macam itu.

Ia kembali menghembuskan napasnya berat sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Ya, walau pemuda pirang itu hanya ia lewati begitu saja. Tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja biru tua itu langsung ia rebahkan di atas sofa begitu saja, terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Tangan putih pucatnya kini sibuk melepas dasi yang tadi melingkar manis di lehernya dan tak lupa jas hitam yang sudah ia lempar entah kemana.

Pemuda pirang itu diam sejenak masih di tempatnya semula sebelum dengan senyum riangnya ia ambil jas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sofa tempat Sasuke terbaring itu. Dan sungguh, tindakannya barusan itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke semakin terperangah dibuatnya. Apa-apaan tingkahnya yang seperti istri berbakti yang menyambut suaminya itu.

Tatapan jengah dan kesal kembali Sasuke arahkan pemuda pirang yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya itu. Lagi pula rasanya ia tak butuh untuk mengetahui nama pemuda pirang yang kini duduk manis di atas karpet di sampingnya sambil memeluk jas yang tadi dipungutnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Sasuke sekarang mencoba membuat tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dengan kondisi yang seakan sedang menguji kesabarannya kini. Sekali-kali manik matanya terpejam erat dan tangan putih pucat yang menutupi mata itu agar cahaya dari lampu sialan di atasnya yang menjamah matanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Sasuke? Aku ada di sini untuk mengabulkan keinginan terbesarmu."

"Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti mengatakan hal yang konyol seperti itu." Padahal baru beberapa patah kata yang meluncur dari bibir yang tajam dan menusuk itu tapi ia sudah dibuat kehabisan kata-kata karenanya. Rasanya ia jadi kesal karenanya.

"Kau masih tak percaya jika aku mampu mengabulkan keinginanmu. Aku ini seorang malaikat, kau tahu?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam, sedikit bosan dan kesal karena kata-kata konyollah yang menyapa pendengarannya. Ia sudah muak rasanya jika harus dipaksa menelan kata-kata konyol yang sudah sejak pertama kali bertemu selalu pemuda pirang itu ucapkan. Tatapan manik matanya kini terlihat begitu mencemooh.

"Jika kau memang seorang malaikat, buktikan kepadaku." Tatapan Sasuke masih sama garangnya bahkan saat pemuda pirang di depannya hanya menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang nampak seperti orang linglung. Dia ini polos atau bodoh. "Lakukan segala hal ajaib yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang malaikat. Terserah. Apa pun itu." Sungguh Sasuke sendiri merinding dibuatnya, kata-kata macam itu sudah lama hilang dari kamus hidupnya. Jadi, bukan hal yang salah jika ia saat ini merasa risih mendengarnya.

Sosok pemuda pirang itu menatapnya dengan binar aneh yang kelewat menyebalkan sebelum sebuah lengkungan ke bawah dari belahan bibir itu nampak begitu saja. Ia sibuk menggerutu entah apa dengan kecepatan bicara yang tak bisa Sasuke imbangi. Masih terus seperti itu sampai manik mata biru itu kembali menatapnya dengan keraguan yang nampak begitu jelas.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menunjukkannya, hanya saja..." Manik mata itu kembali melirik entah apa sebelum menatapnya. "Saat malaikat turun ke bumi untuk memenuhi tugasnya, ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai malaikat dan benar-benar berubah menjadi seperti manusia biasa."

Selama pemuda pirang itu datang dan mengganggu hidupnya, mungkin ini pertama kalinyalah Sasuke memasang wajah semengerikan itu. Bahkan setelah mengatakan hal itu, pemuda pirang yang mengaku malaikat itu langsung tenggelam dalam sofa empuk di belakangnya dan tak lupa bantal empuk besar yang ia peluk di depan tubuhnya. Sudah terlalu jelas jika ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"Jangan harap aku akan percaya dengan kata-kata konyolmu itu, dobe. Sudah berkali-kali kau mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu dan ini lebih konyol lagi. Sebaiknya kau katakan saja siapa kau sebenarnya." Manik matanya kembali terpejam, menikmati pijatan-pijatan pelan yang ia berikan pada keningnya yang mungkin telah muncul banyak gurat kesal di sana. "Atau aku akan benar-benar melemparmu dari jendela."

Dapat Sasuke dengar hembusan napas berat dari pemuda di sampingnya, tapi ia tak peduli sama sekali. Yang terpenting adalah mencari tahu keinginan pemuda gila di depannya dan segera mengusirnya. Sasuke sudah benar-benar lelah dibuatnya. Rasanya tiba-tiba ada beban berat yang langsung menggantung di atas pundaknya.

"Aku tak bohong, Sasuke. Percayalah padaku. Sebagai seorang malaikat, kebohongan merupakan hal yang tidak diperkenankan." Ditatapnya pemuda pirang itu sejenak, sebelum kelopak matanya kembali menutup perlahan.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tak peduli."

Kesunyian seperti biasanya kembali menyapa mereka. Sasuke masih sibuk memijat keningnya, sedangkan pemuda pirang itu sepertinya masih bingung mencari kata-kata yang dirasa pass. Belasan menit masih mereka habiskan seperti itu sebelum suara baritone Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengusirmu?"

Pemiliki sepasang manik mata sebiru lautan yang masih setia memeluk jas hitamnya itu kini membulatkan matanya sempurna. Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal ia mencoba kebal dengan kata-kata menusuk yang sering kali Sasuke ucapkan, hanya saja kata-katanya kali ini sedikit membuatnya tak percaya sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tatapan manik mata hitam sekelam malam itu kini nampak begitu dingin, terasa begitu menusuk tak seperti pandangan yang selalu Sasuke tujukan padanya.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku, dobe. Harus berapa kali aku mengusirmu agar kau benar-benar pergi dan tak mengganggu hidupku?" Kedua tangan putih pucat itu kini terlipat dengan begitu angkuhnya di depan dada bidang Sasuke setelah sebelumnya ia bangkit dari sofa itu dan kini menatap dingin pemuda di bawahnya. Menunjukkan pada pemuda pirang di depannya dengan siapa ia kini berhadapan.

Sosok yang Sasuke tatap dengan dinginnya itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam, manik mata indah itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jemari mungil dan lentik itu bergerak-gerak resah dalam genggaman tangan mungil berbalut kulit kecoklatan itu. Masih sama seperti itu, masih canggung seperti itu, sebelum sebuah binar ganjil di mata sebiru lautan itu mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan mengabulkan keinginanmu walaupun kau menolak dan mengusirku sekalipun."

Dan saat itulah Sasuke sadar bahwa pemuda pirang di hadapannya adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui. Rasanya setelah hari ini hidup Sasuke tak akan pernah sama lagi.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note :**

Penjelasan singkat tentang malaikat

Malaikat adalah makhluk suci yang tinggal di langit. Saat malaikat turun ke bumi untuk memenuhi tugasnya, ia akan mengambil wujud manusia dan benar-benar berubah menjadi seperti manusia. Hal ini dikarenakan menggunakan kekuatan di bumi tidak diperkenankan, jadi malaikat akan benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia tanpa kekuatanya.

 **balasan review :**

 **cinya : makasih banget udah mau baca fic ai. ai ini SN lovers juga kok. dan maaf banget, ai lupa nyantumin kalo ini murni SN fic. aku masih belum mau dan belum bisa mbayangin Naru jadi uke, jadi mungkin selamanya ai akan tetap jadi SN lovers. soal pertanyaannya, udh dijelasin di chap ini kok... review lagi ya**

 **curcolan author :**

 **Makasih banget buat para readers yang udah baca, review, follow, dan favourites fic ini. tanpa kalian, ai bukan apa-apa**

 **tapi ngmg, kok sekarang SN fic udah sepi ya? atau memang ai yang jarang update.**

 **pokoknya tetap berjuang teman... apa pun yang terjadi, apa pun endingnya, SasuNaru tetap di hati**

 **akhir kata, RnR please...**


	3. Chapter 3 Second Day Housemate

**Seven Days With You**

 **Second Day. Housemate**

 **At morning**

Sasuke mengunyah telur dadarnya dalam diam, menu sarapannya kali ini adalah tuna, sup miso, dan tamagoyaki. Sedangkan sosok pemuda pirang itu sedang duduk manis di depannya masih dengan apron merah itu. Sepertinya situasi kali ini masih terasa janggal baginya. Ia memang sudah mencoba untuk terbiasa mendapati pemuda pirang gila di rumahnya, tapi dengan situasi macam ini ia masih tak habis pikir.

Mereka kini duduk berdua di meja makan, saling berhadapan tepatnya, dengan Sasuke yang sedikit tak rela memakan sarapannya dan pemuda pirang yang baru kemarin Sasuke ketahui bernama Naruto itu masih setia memasang senyum lebar khasnya itu. Suasana aneh macam apa ini. Kemana suasana tak bersahabat yang kemarin melingkupi mereka. Tapi salahkan saja pemuda pirang itu yang sepertinya salah mengertikan apa yang kemarin malam baru ia katakan. Dan kenapa di sini hanya Sasuke yang sibuk dengan makanannya, bukannya peduli hanya saja rasanya aneh saat ada seseorang yang sejak tadi terus saja memandangimu saat kau sedang makan.

Bukankah kemarin malam Sasuke mengatakan jika ia tak peduli pada apa pun yang Naruto lakukan. Bukankah kata-katanya kemarin itu merupakan bentuk pengusiran yang sedikit 'halus', itu pun bagi Sasuke. Tapi kenapa pemuda pirang gila itu masih ada di sini, atau lebih tepatnya kenapa Sasuke masih mendapati Naruto di dalam apartmennya padahal ia semalam ia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda pirang ini. Ya, meninggalkan pemuda pirang ini begitu saja di dalam apartmennya hanya karena rasanya tidur lebih menyenangkan daripada menghadapi pemuda sepertinya.

Yang lebih terkutuk adalah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan kini. Tak bisa Sasuke pungkiri bahwa sekilas ia sempat berpikiran bahwa mereka kini terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri, atau suami-suami lebih tepatnya.

Ditatapnya sejenak telur dadar dengan warna keemasan yang lezat itu, sungguh lagi-lagi Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang mengakui jika makanan buatan Naruto itu selalu masuk dalam kategori lezat miliknya. Manik matanya kembali beralih pada sosok pirang yang masih setia memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya, sepasang langit biru itupun tak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Hell, mereka ini sungguh benar-benar bukan pasangan suami-istri.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, dobe." Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya setelah semangkuk nasi dan menu lauknya sudah tak ada di sana. Kini dirinya sibuk meniup-niup segelas teh hangat yang entah mengapa sejak pertama mencicipinya kemarin, ia sudah benar-benar dibuat ketagihan.

Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur manis dari belahan bibir semerah cherry itu, tawa yang sedikit mengusik aksi tenang Sasuke yang masih setia pada teh hangatnya itu. Manik matanya sekilas melirik Naruto sebelum dirinya kembali sibuk pada gelas keramik khas Jepang yang ada di genggamannya.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, Sasuke. Kukira kau akan mengusirku lagi." Dan senyum menyebalkan yang terlihat manis itu terkembang indah di wajah Naruto.

"Aku sudah lelah mengusirmu, dobe. Kau pasti akan tetap mengusikku, tak peduli seberapa banyak aku mengusirmu."

Ya, Naruto memang sudah tahu jika Sasuke sudah lelah untuk mengusirnya. Hanya saja yang masih membuatnya bingung adalah hal yang terjadi di depannya kini. Sungguh, tak pernah sekali pun ia menyangka bahwa mereka bisa duduk bersama seperti ini tanpa ada aksi tarik-usir paksa atau bahkan adu mulut seperti biasanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

"Benar sekali, Sasuke."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan teh dalam gelas keramik yang tersisa setengah itu. Sedangkan Naruto nampaknya masih terbuai dengan suasana manis yang kini melingkupi mereka ini. Hey, setidaknya ini masuk kategori manis dibandingkan dengan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, dobe. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" Diletakkannya gelas itu, kini perhatian Sasuke sepenuhnya telah tertuju pada pemuda manis yang menatapnya bingung.

"Masih sama seperti yang kukatakan dulu. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginan terbesarmu, Sasuke."

Gurat bimbang nampak jelas di wajah Sasuke, alisnya pun terangkat sebelah. Apa pemuda di depannya itu sedang main-main atau apa. Sejak awal tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke mananggapi serius omongan konyol Naruto, namun rasanya kata-kata itu sedikit mengganggunya juga.

"Banyak hal yang sepertinya perlu kau jelaskan pada-"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Sasuke. Aku ini malaikat yang bertugas untuk megabulkan keinginan terbesarmu." Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum dilanjutkannya lagi ketika dilihatnya Sasuke hendak membuka suaranya. "Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku gila. Tapi apa yang aku katakan ini jujur."

Sasuke menatap tak suka pemuda pirang yang sudah dengan seenaknya menghentikannya yang ingin berbicara tadi. Ia terdiam sejenak, mencoba memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda pirang yang terlihat begitu ambisius itu. Memang, jika dipikir-pikir tak mungkin ada orang gila yang bisa masuk seenak hati ke apartmennya, atau setidaknya dengan meninggalkan sedikit saja bukti pembobolan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Ok, itu bohong. Pikiran Sasuke masih terlalu realistis untuk menerima kata-kata tak logis barusan. Tapi apa boleh buat, untuk menghadapi pemuda keras kepala seperti Naruto adalah mengiyakan apa saja yang ia katakan walaupun itu tidak normal sekalipun.

Akhirnya senyum yang lebih lebar dibanding yang tadi terkembang jelas di wajah Naruto. Senyum manis yang diam-diam membuat pemuda dingin di depannya terpesona dan merasa kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Ya, mungkin rasa kesal itu jauh lebih dominan.

 **At night**

"Jadi, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau patuhi jika kau ingin tinggal di sini." Naruto mengangguk-angguk antusias, menyimak penuh kata-kata apa saja yang akan meluncur dari bibir tajam menusuk itu. "Tak kubiarkan kau seenaknya tinggal di sini tanpa melakukan apa pun."

Naruto semakin mengangguk, tak sabar menunggu kata-kata Sasuke. Bahkan kini ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di sofa di seberang meja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kau harus bekerja di sini sebagai pelayanku."

Sasuke sedikit kejam memang menyuruh pemuda itu menjadi pembantunya, atau mungkin lebih baik jika dikatakan sebagai pekerja pembersih rumah. Walau sebenarnya jauh sebelum Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, Naruto telah terlihat seperti pembantu rumah tangga. Memangnya siapa yang menyiapkan makan bagi Sasuke sejak kemarin dan hari ini.

Dan lihatlah reaksi aneh yang Sasuke lihat lagi-lagi membuatnya terperangah. Apa pemuda pirang itu senang dijadikan pembantu oleh Sasuke. Seharusnya sudah Sasuke sadari sejak lama jika pemuda pirang di depannya ini sudah terlalu gila, harus garis bawahi kata-kata itu karena sejak kemarin hanya kata-kata itulah yang selalu ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Yosh, aku akan melakukannya."

Sasuke sedikit berharap jika keputusannya kali ini adalah hal yang benar. Ya, semoga saja.

 **At midnight**

Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengutuk kebiasaan sulit tidurnya yang satu ini. Tak peduli seberapa pun lelahnya ia, selalu saja ada sesi terbangun di tengah malam yang begitu mengganggu. Ia akui memang akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan ini semakin menggila saja. Membuatnya tetap terjaga hingga pagi menjelang sebelum ia bisa berbaring sejenak di tempat tidurnya, itu pun jika ia bisa kembali tidur. Bahkan harus Sasuke akui bahwa ia lebih sering terjaga hingga jam waker sialan di kamarnya itu berteriak nyaring.

Kaki jenjangnya pun langsung melangkah keluar kamarnya. Terlalu percuma hanya berdiam diri di kamar saat insomianya kambuh. Sangat menyebalkan memang saat dirimu benar-benar lelah namun rasa kantuk itu tak datang juga. Dan segelas teh hangat di malam hari rasanya menjadi pilihan pertama dan terbaik yang langsung terpikirkan oleh Sasuke saat rasa kantuk itu masih terlalu jauh dari bayangan.

Sasuke masih terus melangkah, melewati ruang santai yang tak jauh dari lorong kamarnya dan berbelok ke kiri menuju dapur dengan peralatan masak lengkap yang tak jauh dari ruang santai itu. Tadinya ia ingin langsung berbelok saja, namun entah mengapa gundukan aneh di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang santai itu benar-benar membuatnya tergelitik untuk melihatnya.

Oke, itu bukanlah gundukan seperti yang ia kira. Bukan pula benda mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba saja ada di apartemennya. Baik, mungkin kata benda itu perlu diganti menjadi seseorang mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba saja ada di apartemennya. Kini jarak Sasuke dengan seseorang yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Dan semua kini nampak begitu jelas di mata Sasuke walau suasana yang remang-remang di sekitarnya.

Tubuh mungil itu. Rambut pirang terang itu. Garis-garis halus di kedua belah pipi itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun, ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas sofa panjang di ruang santainya. Tertidur meringkuk seperti bayi dengan sebuah apron yang masih setia melingkupi tubuh mungilnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan kini. Hanya saja saat melihat pemuda gila dengan rambut pirangnya sedang tertidur di atas sofa itu dengan lelapnya membuat setiap inchi dalam tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

Manik matanya dalam gelap terus menerawang. Melihat tiap inchi wajah pemuda yang selalu saja membuat segala amarahnya naik dengan begitu cepatnya. Tak pernah Sasuke memperhatikan wajah seseorang hingga sedetail ini. Sasuke tak tahu jika Naruto memiliki bulu mata selentik itu. Hidung bangir yang mancung. Garis-garis keindahan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan jangan lupakan belahan bibir lembab dengan bentuk nan apik yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menggoda. Oh, sungguh. Kenapa Sasuke bisa berpikiran senista ini.

"Ini gila. Benar-benar gila!"

Baiklah, Sasuke selalu menjaga setiap sikap yang ia keluarkan dari pandangan orang-orang. Jadi, merupakan hal yang sangat langka saat ia kini sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengumpat tak jelas seperti itu. Bahkan ini mungkin masuk dalam hal-hal yang tak pernah Sasuke lakukan, ia bayangkan saja tidak.

Rencana Sasuke untuk menikmati secangkir teh hangat di tengah malam memang sudah keluar dari jalurnya. Rasanya ia lebih baik langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan bergulat dengan tempat tidurnya daripada pikirannya semakin gila saja. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah menjauh namun entah mengapa saat melihat tubuh mungil itu semakin meringkuk dan membuat gestur yang terlihat seperti orang kedinginan, kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah.

Tak pernah ia seperti ini. Mengumpat seperti orang gila dengan tangan yang kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum ia kembali ke hadapan Naruto dan mengangkat tubuh itu dalam satu gendongan serta rengkuhan kedua tangan kokohnya. Tak ia pikirkan jika pemuda dalam gendongannya terasa begitu ringan dan begitu mudah untuk ia angkat. Dan Sasuke harus kembali mengumpat saat pemuda itu merintih sebentar sebelum merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan kembali terlelap.

"Terkutuklah kau, bocah pirang!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Curcolan Author :**

Sudah berapa tahun ya ff ini ai terlantarkan? Ahahaha *ditabok readers*

Adakah yang masih menantikan ff ini?

Maaf sebelumnya jika ai baru muncul setelah sekian tahun. Akhir-akhir ini tugas ga bisa ditinggal buat ngetik ff. Jadi, terlantar deh dan malah publis ff yang lain ahahaha *ditabok lagi*

Akhir kata, review please...

Karena tanpa kalian, ai bukan apa-apa...


End file.
